Caste
All dwarves are born into inherited castes that determine what sorts of opportunities they will encounter during their lives and how others will treat them. Foundation of the caste system According to legend, seven brothers founded the dwarven empire:As described by Shaper Czibor in Dragon Age: Origins. * Bloadlikk: Youngest and wisest, he was chosen king. Bloadlikk's children formed the Noble Caste. * Kiotshett: The eldest, who trained his sons to defend their king. They became the Warrior Caste. * Shotkyar: Founded the Artisan Caste. * Orzatyar: Forged the first swords and founded the Smith Caste. * Orzammar: Dug the mines that became the foundations of Orzammar. From his descendants formed the Mining Caste. * Koapar and Knakkt: twin brothers who both founded trading Houses. Knakkt was wounded in battle, and on his recovery, he swore to serve his brother's sons. From Koapar comes the Merchant Caste and from Knakkt the Servant Caste. Background The main principle on which the caste system works is that dwarves inherit their caste from their same-sex parent. This means that if a woman is married to a man of a different caste, her son would be the same caste as his father, while her daughter will inherit her mother's caste. In such cases, however, the family would normally live in the house of the parent who belongs to a higher caste. Due to this system, as well as the dwarven low fertility rate, there are noble hunters. These dwarves are often female and seek to find a partner of a higher caste (usually nobles) in order to improve their lives. Noble hunters are usually looked upon favorably in the dwindling dwarven society. If an accomplished dwarf joins a house or another organization of a lower caste, it is possible that the house or organization will assume the caste of the dwarf.Codex entry: The Dead Caste The only other way to advance is to become a Paragon, a move that automatically raises a dwarf above the caste system and a noble house is founded on their name as well as the power to induct any family they wish into their new house. Becoming a Paragon is possible for a member of any caste so long as the dwarf has achieved unique success and acclaim. Many of the castes also have a strata within them, and the rank of specific members may be a source of considerable argument. Amongst the castes there is great contention as well; for example, highly placed members of the Smith caste might consider themselves above soldiers of the Warrior caste. In contrast to Orzammar, modern-day Kal-Sharok places far less importance on the caste system. Society and hierarchy of the castes Upper caste Noble caste The King or Queen with their Royal House sit at the top of dwarven social hierarchy and its members are the rulers of Orzammar. They are considered first among the lords of the Houses however the leadership of Orzammar is not hereditaryAs discussed by Lord Pyral Harrowmont in Dragon Age: Origins. and thus the Royal House can be replaced by the Assembly any time a new ruler is chosen. Deshyrs from the noble houses form the Orzammar Assembly, a group which at 9:30 Dragon consists of eighty members.According to Lord Denek Helmi in Dragon Age: Origins. Lesser noble houses may not have a vote in the Assembly. At 9:30 Dragon the Steward of the Assembly is Bandelor. Most of the noble houses in Orzammar are founded by Paragons, which give their name to their house. Nobles live in the Diamond Quarter, the wealthiest and most exclusive district of the city, in the uppermost tiers nearest to the surface, as befits their status. All noble houses act as patrons to promising dwarves of other castes or houses. They sponsor particular artisans, warriors, miners, etc. If a warrior wins honor for himself in battle or in the Provings, it brings honor to the noble. If an artisan becomes sought-after or acclaimed for their work, it elevates the noble sponsor. This becomes part of the political maneuvering in Orzammar, and noble houses will compete for promising warriors or talented craftsmen in order to gain an advantage over their rivals. Middle castes Warrior caste Warriors lead lives of drill and practice and marry early, knowing their lives will be short and grim. The dwarven military is made up of various houses from the Warrior caste. Each warrior house is sworn to a noble patron, which can create unique situations should the fortune of the noble house change. For example House Saelac is a warrior caste house sworn to House Aeducan. House Saelac has its own head — an older matriarch or patriarch of the family — who decides which members of House Saelac will march with the newly appointed commander, and whom the officers in charge of those warriors are. Because they serve the royal family, House Saelac is treated as the elite of the dwarven military. They get special consideration from the smiths and artisans. The warriors of lesser houses defer to them. If something lowers the standing of House Aeducan, such as losing the throne to another house, House Saelac falls with it, and the warrior houses sworn to the succeeding noble house rise in power and prominence among the Warrior caste as a result. Smith caste Smiths are respected, and children born to the Smith Caste are expected to learn the craft as their Ancestors did. Females in this caste may become smiths, though it would also be acceptable for them to marry and produce children for their caste. Smiths compete for acclaim and patronage. They smelt raw materials to produce finished goods such as tools, weapons and armor. They will sometimes travel with groups of warriors to repair their equipment. The competition is in fact so stiff that they have the equivalent of Smith Provings to determine the most skilled smith.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 15 Artisan caste Artisans work closely with smiths but are not as respected. They ornament the goods crafted by smiths or simply create art for its own sake. They often produce leather and cloth goods. They often produce leather and cloth goods. Mining caste Orzammar is the ancestral home of the Smith and Mining Castes due to the rich ore of the Frostback Mountains. Much of Orzammar's wealth comes from its mining. Lyrium mining is one of the most difficult and important facets of this caste's work, requiring finesse and a hearty dwarven constitution to withstand constant lyrium exposure and thus only dwarves can efficiently mine it. The mining caste also tightly preserves the secrets of manufacturing safe storages for lyrium. Merchant caste The majority of Orzammar's goods pass through the hands of merchants, sold to surface traders or within Orzammar itself. As space in Orzammar is limited, only very respected merchants have permanent shops; others must rent temporary stalls. Once one of the most highly respected castes, their esteem has diminished in recent years as their desire for wealth has sent many merchant caste dwarves to the surface to seek greater riches, dividing them from Orzammar forever.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 16 Lower caste Servant caste Members consider themselves and their work worthy of the greatest respect and take pride in their service to other castes. They are usually employed as washerwomen, maids, cooks, barkeeps, etc. They look down upon the casteless. Servants make up the bulk of Orzammar's population though they hold the least of its wealth. No caste Casteless Born with no rights and considered non-people, casteless dwarves make a living often as thugs for the Carta, beggars, street sweepers or noble hunters. They are forbidden to perform any work that a dwarf of recognized caste can perform.Mentioned by Kasch in Dwarf Commoner Origin. Casteless dwarves are branded soon after birth with a tattoo to identify them. These unfortunates are believed to be descendants of criminals and other undesirables and have therefore been viewed as rejected by the Ancestors since Orzammar's foundation. Surface dwarves Those who have left Orzammar to live on the surface are named surface dwarves and are also considered to be part of the casteless, as they have forsaken Orzammar and the Stone. The only exception is the Grey Wardens, since the Assembly has decreed that fighting darkspawn is a sacred duty, and thus any dwarf who joins the Wardens retains their caste.As stated in conversation with Leske. This tradition was established by Paragon Moroc, one of the founders of the Grey Wardens.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 10 Tevinter Imperium There is one unique exception to the disenfranchisement of dwarves who travel to the surface. In the Tevinter Imperium dwarves are not considered citizens but rather foreign dignitaries. As such, many serve in the numerous dwarven embassies scattered throughout the Imperium. Dwarven embassies in Minrathous, Neromenian, and Qarinus are entirely underground and are considered by dwarves to reside within the Stone, allowing those in the embassy to retain their caste. Some dwarves serving in Tevinter embassies never leave these underground fastnesses. Similarly the port of Daerwin's Mouth in the Storm Coast which was used to trade with the Imperium was built within the coastal cliffs in order for the dwarves who worked there or visited the port to never lose their connection to the Stone -- and thus their caste too.Codex entry: Daerwin's Mouth Notes * Paragon Ortan composed a grand epic of the Seven Brothers. Gallery Noble caste.jpg|Noble caste dwarf Castes 1.jpg|Smith/Artisan, Mining and Warrior caste dwarves Castes 2.jpg|Merchant, Servant caste and a casteless dwarves Surfacer.jpg|Surface dwarf Codex entries References Category:Castes Category:Dwarven lore